It is known in the context of a concealed grid ceiling system to use panels that are secured to the suspension system by, e.g., torsion springs, so that the ceiling panels abut to hide the grid network. The torsion springs support the panel at a first position spaced below the grid system, with the panels being movable to a second position with the panels being maintained in tight engagement with the lower surface of the grid network by the torsion springs. Typically, the panels comprise a fibrous, acoustical-dampening material, such as mineral wool or cellulose, with the panels being mounted in a metal frame that engages the panel edges. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,683,768, U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,210, U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,930, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,613.
The present disclosure is directed to a ceiling panel for use in a concealed grid ceiling system that is made of relatively thin metal sheet, and is particularly suited for producing large format (i.e., larger than 24″×48″ nominal in at least one dimension) panels.